


An Exercise in Moving On

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	An Exercise in Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwynnega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gwynnega).



Giles stood with his hand on Willow's shoulder. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she responded taking a deep breath. She had been working with the coven in Devon for about three months now. The magic exercises she did every day challenged her; she was always afraid to lose control. But this was going to be the worst. Even Giles had to do some preparing of his own to guide her through this.

He was a natural selection to be her guide. After all, he had been there trying to stop her from tearing the world in half. Perhaps Xander would have been the more logical choice, but he was in California building the new Sunnydale High School. "We can wait," he told her. "There is no rush." He looked out over the fields of Devon.

There were a few people riding horses. Willow wished she was taking her chances riding the horses instead of working magic today. Horses still frightened her, though not to the extent that this spell did. "Can we go over what's going to happen once again?" she asked.

"Of course." Giles smiled patiently. "We'll be creating a platform in our minds of the Magic Box: what it looked like and how it was falling apart at the time. In our minds, we'll be the same persons we were there, only, obviously, with your added experience of control that you've learned here in Devon. Then it'll be up to us to play the situation out. Hopefully, you'll find some resolve that doesn't end...badly." He paused. "I believe in you, Willow. I know you can do this successfully."

"Erase the memories," she muttered, looking back out onto the fields.

"No," he said, "you'll be making different ones - ones that allow you to move on." He opened the door to the house and walked inside as she followed him.

There was no one inside, but she knew that the members of the coven were watching in case she flipped out. _Yellow crayon_, she reminded herself. She stayed a few steps behind him. The move from outside to the room seemed like the death marches she had read about in her high school history textbooks. _Going in for the slaughter._

"Ready," Giles asked her one last time as they stood in front of the door.

"Yes. I know that I can do this," she said. Her hand reached for the door and opened it. The room was completely padded, floor to ceiling, and was a slight beige color. "I guess they want to be extra safe." She attempted a brave smile.

"I believe that is the idea," Giles said. They sat down cross-legged from one another. Giles took her hands. "Pay attention to the sound of my voice as we go into mediation." He adjusted his legs one more time before settling. "Take a deep breath and count to five as you exhale. Slowly, add numbers as you go down. Take all your extra thoughts and discard them," he instructed. "Assure them that you will be able to think of them later and set them aside. You're now in a blank state. You slowly see the Magic Box walls build. It's clean and there are objects on the shelves, ready to be bought by customers. The loft is full of books that I don't allow anyone to touch. And the cash register is sitting there after being carefully maintained by Anya, who is a silent witness to this. You're grief is raw. You've just lost your lover, and it's ripped your heart out. You move the darkest magic books to you and draw their energy out. You know that someone is going to try and stop you. You figure that it is Buffy because she is already there. But instead you see me. Now slowly open your eyes."

"And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now," she said triumphantly to Buffy. Suddenly, a bolt of energy hit her and threw her on the floor. She touched her nose, which had started seeping blood.

"I'd like to test that theory," Giles said as he appeared in the Magic Box's doorway. Willow looked at him, her eyes glowering. "Buffy. Anya." He glanced at the two bystanders who were recovering from the wreck that Willow had left them in. They both wanted to tell him how much hope he brings them, and how they're surprised to see him. "Leave," he instructed them before they can speak. The exercise was made for Willow, and they are only figures.

"But..." Buffy started to protest as she propped herself up.

"Uh oh. Daddy's home...," Willow said, sitting up. "I'm in wicked trouble now."

"Go. Now," he told them again. Buffy rushed over to Anya's side to help her up. Together, they hurried out of the Magic Box door, taking one last look at Willow and Giles.

The door clicked firmly shut. "Just us." Willow licked her lips and stood up. "That's the way I like it. Don't you like what I've become?"

"Remember," Giles said as he sent a bit of magic her way. "Xander and the yellow crayon. Your work with the coven in Devon and the training you're going through."

"You think a little spell's going to get me, Rupert," she laughed, holding out her hand and ready to attack him. "Oh Giles," Willow suddenly moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. "I remember."

He moved toward the woman who was slowly slouching back on the floor. "Willow, can you hear me?" he asked, holding up her head. Her hair was quickly changing from black back to red. He was afraid that the spell had taken all her energy. She wasn't feeding off occult books like she had been in their original encounter.

"Giles," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm glad I didn't hurt you again." She started to cry. The tears smeared her black eyeliner. She could do anything she wanted. She could destroy the world. But she couldn't accept that Tara had died, and that she would have to move on.

She could see the blood splash on her white blouse, and Tara falling on the floor. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing that she could have done. No matter how great. No matter how powerful.

"Shhh," Giles said, while hugging her and running his hands through her hair. "It's going to be all right." He kissed her on her forehead. Her body relied on him for support, the weight of her shoulder pressed into his lower-arms.

"I can't believe I..." She attempted to speak again, but only fell back into tears. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I know." He held her head to his chest. "It's time to say good-bye to the past. To let the scene of the Magic Box melt away. You've done an extraordinary job. I expected the dark side of you to last much longer. You'll never forget what happened here, but you will heal, and you will have to get up in morning. I accept your apology." He looked directly into her eyes, which were fading back into her tradition color. "We're going to leave this place now and end the mediation," he informed her.

"Thank you, Giles," she smiled as he wiped the tears away, and the Magic Box faded into a padded room in Devon.

They were still sitting across from each other when it ended. Willow looked fragile, and Giles moved to place his arms around her, knowing that she might cry again. "Giles," she said, moving back from his embrace for a moment. "I want to move on." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Willow." Giles held her by the shoulders to stop her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "You've just been through an intense exercise, and you..."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she said firmly. "I want this." She moved her hands to his face and traced the outline of his chin. "Do you?"

He gently pushed her on the ground. "What do you think?" he asked her and started kissing her on her neck and then back to her mouth.

Her back on the ground, she began to move her hips against his groin. She could feel him harden above her. Her hands raced to unbutton his shirt, as his hands found began to lift up her skirt. She moaned as his fingers rubbed against her panties. "Take them off," she said. He pulled them down to her ankles, and she kicked them off the rest of the way.

She reached down and undid his belt and pants. His fingers were inside of her, finding her g-spot and his thumb touching her clit. Slipping her hands down his boxers, she grabbed his cock and slid her hand up and down. Then she moved his boxers out of her way.

He drew her up off the floor, and she sat on his lap facing her. She held his cock as she eased him into her. "Giles," she cried as he started to thrust in and out of her.

Was this really moving on? she asked herself. Giles had always been a secret - well maybe not so secret now - crush of hers. She was utterly surprise that he had returned her affections, and that his lips were touching hers. They kissed, hard and lustfully. He groped her still-clothed breasts.

She bent backward a little bit to touch her clit. "God," he murmured, moving faster inside of her. "I never," he mumbled. "I always wanted you."

"Tell me," she said, as her lips moved to his neck.

"When we were researching in the library," he said, "wanted to kiss you. Wanted to bend you over the table and take you. Wanted to touch your hair and see you smile just for me. Wanted to take you up to the loft in the Magic Box and go down on you."

Willow shuttered as she came and let out a cry. She moved her hand from her clit to the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now it's time for you," she smiled. She clenched her thighs together and rolled her hips toward him.

Soon she felt him come inside of her. "Oh Willow," he said, grinning and held her close to him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm moving on," she answered. "Thank you, Giles. For everything."


End file.
